Last and Forever
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: It's only story about Us.. NaruHinaSasu . / Mind RnR ? / Hinata Centrik / oneshoot. Complete.


**Orange' Caramel Present** :

**Last and Forever**

.

.

.

**AU, Typo, OOC, babak belur dll**

.

.

**NarutoxHinataxSasuke**

.

.

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Ini adalah hidupku dan kisahku dimana aku menjalaninya sebagai seorang tokoh utama perempuan. Dalam hidupku tidak terlalu istimewa, begitu pula dengan kisah perjalanan cintaku. Semua berjalan biasa saja. Ya biasa, kalian tahu itu kan.

Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 3 tahun, mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu ingin mengingatnya. Memang kedua orang tuaku meninggalkan harta yang sangat melimpah, namun hal itu tidak cukup membuatku bahagia. Namun aku bersyukur karena masih memiliki 2 orang sahabat yang selalu menemaniku sebut saja Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mereka adalah harta terindah dalam hidupku. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak masih dalam kandungan, begitu yang ku dengar dari Mikoto-Baasan, Ibu Sasuke. Nasibku dan Naruto tidak berbeda jauh, kami adalah yatim piatu. Hanya Sasuke yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Namun aku tidak iri akan itu, karena keluarga Sasuke sangat menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri, begitu pula dengan Naruto, mereka menyayanginya juga.

Ini adalah tahun ajaran ke 2. Kami masih memilih untuk satu sekolah, memang sejak dulu juga satu sekolah. Jika kalian ingin tahu Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pangeran sekolah.

Mereka itu memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dan sering berkelahi akan hal kecil, namun itulah yang membuat mereka semakin terikat seperti layaknya saudara. Aku? Aku hanya akan tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran aneh mereka. Begitu tersadar aku mentertawakan mereka, mereka akan berhenti dan selalu mengatakan 'Apa yang kau tertawakan?' Ini Sasuke, 'Hina-Chan jangan tertawa, kamu harus membelaku.' Ini Naruto. Mereka itu sungguh lucu bukan.

Dan lihat, jika aku berjalan beriringan bertiga, tidak jarang siswi-siswi yang berbisik dan memandang busuk ke arahku. Mereka akan mencemoohku diam-diam dengan teman dekatnya. Terkadang aku jengah mendengar hal itu. Sebagai manusia aku tentu saja bisa marah, namun sekali lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu menenangkanku. Mereka akan menggenggam tanganku, Naruto di kanan dan Sasuke di kiri. Seolah mereka berkata 'Tenang dan jangan dengarkan ucapan dari mulut busuk mereka.'

Terkadang aku sadar seperti sedang memonopoli kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku selalu berpikir dengan adanya diriku, maka Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku merasa sangat bersalah dalam hal ini, tapi heii.. Aku tidak pernah meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk tidak mencari seorang kekasih, aku akan bahagia jika memang mereka memiliki kekasih. Tapi, aku masih tidak yakin apakah aku akan benar-benar bahagia.

Pernah suatu hari aku menanyakan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto, kenapa mereka tidak mencari seorang kekasih. Padahal anak-anak seusia kami pasti sudah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta bahkan tidak jarang ada yang sering bergonta ganti pasangan dan coba dengarkan apa yang mereka jawab 'Tidak perlu hal merepotkan seperti itu.' Kalian tahu ini pasti Sasuke, 'Sudahlah Hina-Chan, aku tidak memerlukan kekasih karena sudah ada kamu disini.' Ya dan ini Naruto.

Hei bolehkah aku sedikit berbahagia akan ucapan Naruto? Apakah dia menyukaiku? Tetapi aku tidak terlalu pusing, namun ucapan itu bisa membuatku merasakan adanya debaran aneh disini, 'hatiku'. Sedangkan Sasuke akan memberikan deathglare gratis kepada Naruto atas ucapannya barusan. Apa maksud tatapan Sasuke itu?

.

.

.

Di musim gugur ini, kami pun masih selalu bersama. Kami sudah menentukan cita-cita yang akan kami capai. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter anak-anak, Naruto ingin menjadi seorang polisi dan detektif, Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu pusing ingin menjadi apa nantinya, namun kami tahu Sasuke pasti akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses. Di atas atap sekolah dan di bawah senjanya langit kami berjanji akan mengejar cita-cita kami.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, kami masih memiliki jalinan hubungan itu. Meski kami tidak lagi satu jurusan, namun masih satu kampus di Universitas Tokyo, Todai. Naruto mengambil hukum, Sasuke Bisnis Ekonomi, dan Aku tentunya bagian kedokteran untuk anak-anak.

Meski sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah, namun kita tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu bersama, makan bersama, berkumpul bersama, bahkan merayakan hal-hal kecil bersama yang mungkin akan dianggap konyol oleh anak jaman sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Naruto dan Sasuke selalu menjadi seorang Pangeran dan sekarang gelar mereka adalah Pangeran Kampus. Begitu banyak wanita yang menggilai mereka, meneriaki nama mereka begitu jarak pandang sekiranya 10M, para wanita di kampus akan berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka itu hebat bukan.

Aku masih selalu berada di antara Naruto dan Sasuke di beberapa kesempatan yang ada, hal ini juga seperti saat sekolah dulu, menimbulkan rasa iri dan tatapan menusuk dari para wanita yang begitu memuja Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak sedikit juga ku lihat beberapa anak perempuan yang memasuki universitas bahkan jurusan yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka itu patut di acungi jempol.

Namun seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke akan selalu cuek dan mengganggap mereka tidak ada. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka.

Disinilah kami berkumpul dan aku mulai memberanikan kembali untuk bertanya.

'Ne.. Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun.."

Ku lihat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandangku lekat-lekat. Dipandangi seperti itu membuatku semakin takut untuk bertanya.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian belum mencari kekasih?" Aku lumayan gugup karena membahas masalah ini kembali. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Karena kamu.." Hanya itu ucapan Sasuke dan dia kembali membaca bukunya.

Aku mencoba menatap Sasuke, begitu pula Naruto. Kami mencari jawaban yang masih terasa ambigu.

Apakah karena aku, Sasuke tidak ingin memiliki kekasih seperti teman-teman seangkatannya. Apakah aku yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Sasuke pergi, membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman untuk mencari seorang kekasih.

Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal di depan dada, aku merasakan sesak dan sakit di bagian ini, 'hatiku.'

"Oi. Oi Sasuke, apa maksud jawabanmu itu. Kamu membuat Hina-Chan sedih.." Naruto terlihat sedikit emosi.

"Sudahlah Hina-Chan, lupakan ucapan Teme itu.. Kalau aku hanya cukup Hina-Chan.. Kan Hina-Chan yang akan menjadi istriku kelak.." Naruto tersenyum 5 jari.

Aku tidak menemukan nada candaan dari Naruto. Meski dia suka bercanda tetapi matanya mengatakan kejujuran. Aku terkejut dengan pengakuan itu. Sasuke juga langsung menatap horor Naruto.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan kami tanpa pamit.

Aku dan Naruto hanya diam tanpa berkata, jika sudah begini pasti Sasuke sedang dalam tahap mood paling buruk.

Aku hanya menatap sedih punggung Sasuke yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Hina-Chan.." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Aku kembali tersadar dan menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto-Kun."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku merutuki kebodohanku yang bertanya hal-hal bodoh. Aku mulai merasa menjauh dari Sasuke. Meski kami sering terlihat berkumpul bersama, namun terkadang Sasuke lebih memilih diam diri di rumah, kamarnya dan membaca buku dan hanya Naruto yang akan menemaniku.

Mungkin akan seperti ini jika Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai kekasih. Rasanya sakit dan kehilangan.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah. Aku merasa ingin mengunjungi Sasuke dan meminta maaf untuk kebodohanku yang lalu. Aku membeli beberapa buah untuk bertamu.

Aku masih tetap di sambut hangat oleh Mikoto-Baasan begitu memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Aku menjelaskan kedatanganku untuk menemui Sasuke dan akan menyogoknya dengan beberapa tomat segar. Mikoto-Baasan hanya tertawa kecil dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan di supermarket.

Cukup lama aku diam di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dulu saat kecil memang aku dan Naruto sering bermain bahkan menginap di kamar Sasuke, namun kami tidak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi sejak memasuki SMP hingga saat ini, jadi ada perasaan takut.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka kenop pintu kamar Sasuke. Cahaya dari jendela memberikan penerangan kedalam kamar Sasuke. Saat membuka kamarnya tercium aroma khas Sasuke. Aku mulai memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan betapa terkejutnya diriku.

Aku melihat lukisan seorang gadis, berambut panjang berwarna indigo. 'Itu Aku'

Lukisan itu terlihat hidup. 'Aku sedang tersenyum.'

Tidak hanya satu, namun yang paling besar ya hanya satu. Tidak hanya lukisan, namun ada beberapa poto yang sepertinya Sasuke ambil diam-diam.

Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya.

Sasuke melukis dan mempoto diriku. Kapan? Dan kenapa?

Tidak terlalu lama, aku mendengar suara derap kaki tengah berlari dan begitu ku lihat ke arah pintu. Sasuke terlihat berantakan. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Wajahnya menampilkan sorot takut atau semacamnya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam dan mulai berjalan ke arahku, pelan namun tidak lama dengan langkah besar Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tepat di hadapanku. Aku masih diam.

Tangan Sasuke pelan-pelan menangkup wajahku. Tangannya dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kemudian Sasuke mencium keningku.

Aku masih tidak percaya dan masih memilih diam. Aku seperti tersengat listrik. Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Jadi, ucapan Sasuke kemarin..

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke segera menghapus air mata itu. Aku masih diam dan terus menangis. Aku merasa bebas dan bahagia, yaa.. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan di hatiku.

Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dan menangkup wajah Sasuke.

Aku perhatikan, Sasuke memang tampan atau sangat tampan. Dan sepertinya aku telah jatuh dalam pesona Sasuke, tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke, entah sejak kapan.

Aku pun tersenyum.

Sasuke segera memelukku erat, seolah takut aku pergi. Aku pun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 tahun aku menjalin kisah cinta dengan Sasuke. Aku tentu saja akan menjadi wanita yang sangat berbahagia. Setelah aku lulus nanti, Sasuke akan melamarku.

Dengan Naruto? Dia berkata terus terang bahwa dia patah hati dan akan terus menjaga cintanya untukku seorang. Dia tidak akan mencari wanita lain. Hal ini membuat aku merasa tidak enak hati. Namun kami tetap bersama dalam saat seperti apa pun.

Sampai suatu hari bencana itu datang. Sasuke dinyatakan menderita penyakit tumor otak stadium akhir. Aku jelas terpukul sangat. Penyakit itu sama seperti penyakit yang merenggut nyawa kakek Sasuke. Aku hanya perlu menghitung waktu untuk pernikahanku, namun bencana itu datang.

Tuhan memberiku kebahagiaan dan kemudian menghilangkannya lagi. Kebahagiaan itu tipis bukan?

Rupanya Sasuke merahasiakan hal ini sejak kuliah. Dia merahasiakannya dari semua orang, termasuk aku. Bukankah dia pembohong yang pintar. Aku kecewa dan marah. Aku merasa bodoh tidak bisa mengetahui penyakitnya.

Tuhan.. Ku mohon, berikanlah keajaibanmu pada Sasuke.. Kali ini ku mohon berikanlah kebahagiaanku tetap bertahan.

Aku terus menatap tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya, semua selang itu bersarang di tangannya sebagai penopang hidupnya. Keadaan Sasuke terus memburuk dan memburuk dari waktu ke waktu. Bukankah Sasuke egois. Dia membiarkanku mencintainya bahkan sangat mencintainya, namun kali ini dia akan melepaskanku begitu saja dan selamanya dari hidupku. Aku hampir gila, jika bukan Naruto yang terus menyemangati ku, tentu aku akan bunuh diri.

Sasuke semakin terlihat kurus dan menyedihkan, bahkan dia tidak menampakkan mata hitamnya yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan di mataku.

Lupakah dia akan diriku? Bangunlah Sasuke ku mohon. Sembuhlah untukku.

Aku terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang makin hari makin dingin. Takut sangat takut merayapiku. Aku takut kehilangan Sasuke bahkan tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke belum sadarkan diri. Segitu beratkah dirimu untuk bangun dan tersenyum kembali padaku Sasuke.

Aku merasa lelah dan meminta Naruto untuk menjaga Sasuke, aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Aku takut menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Setidaknya udara di luar rumah sakit terasa menyejukkan. Ini adalah awal musim gugur. Anginnya terasa menyejukkan sekali. Hal ini kembali membawaku ke dalam ingatan masa lalu saat kecil. Dimana hanya ada gelak tawa dan kebahagian yang terlihat, meski ada beberapa bagian menyebalkan. Aku menitikkan air mata lagi. Aku cengeng bukan Sasuke.

Aku..

Aku..

Aku berjongkok dan kembali menangis sejadinya, sampai suara handphoneku berbunyi.

Naruto?

Apakah Sasuke ?

Aku memberanikan diri menekan 'menerima panggilan'. Apapun itu hasilnya, aku hanya berharap itu yang terbaik.

"Mo-Moshi-Moshi." Suaraku terdengar serak dan aku bisa merasakan sakit di tenggorokan.

"Hina-Chan.. Sasuke -.." Aku segera mematikan telepon dari Naruto dan berlari menuju kamar inap Sasuke.

Aku terus menangis. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari Naruto, sebaiknya aku melihat sendiri dan memastikan sendiri.

Aku segera membuka kamar inap Sasuke. Aku melihatnya Sasuke tersenyum.

Mata hitamnya terbuka kembali. Mata hitam yang selalu menyimpan keindahan untukku seorang.

Aku segera berlari memeluk Sasuke, menghiraukan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih dan bahagia.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Aku menangis kembali.

Sasuke berusaha untuk mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepalaku.

"Aishiteru Hinata." Ucap Sasuke sangat susah dan terdengar seperti bisikan karena adanya alat bantu pernapasan.

Namun aku bahagia, sangat bahagia..

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat tangan Sasuke memegang tanganku dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Naruto.

Aku terkejut, begitu juga Naruto.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Jaga Hinata untukku dobe. Berbahagialah kalian." Masih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingin berteriak. Ya hingga semua orang mendengar. Namun semua tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, setelah itu bunyi bipp panjang terdengar. Tangan Sasuke yang semula masih menyatukan tanganku dan Naruto, jatuh dan terlepas.

Aku hanya bisa mematung dan menutup mulutku kembali tidak percaya.

Naruto segera berlari keluar mencari pertolongan dokter.

Semua sudah terlambat, Sasuke sudah pergi.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengucapkan maaf saat kepergiannya.

Ini tidak adil.

Kamu pergi Sasuke membawa seluruh cintamu sendiri. Ini tidak adil bukan?

.

.

.

Pemakaman ini berlangsung hikmat. Hujan masih setia menemani. Naruto juga masih setia memayungiku. Aku ingin marah, tapi kepada siapa? Tidak ada yang bisa ku lampiaskan.

Aku benci kamu Sasuke, namun cinta ini tidak akan sanggup untuk membencimu.

Semua keluarga telah pergi, bahkan Mikoto-Kaasan memintaku untuk pulang bersama, namun aku masih ingin disini. Menemani Sasuke.

Naruto masih setia menemaniku.

Aku hanya takut Sasuke kesepian. Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bersama.

"Hina-Chan.. Ayo kita pulang.." Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

Aku hanya memandangi Naruto. Aku memang tidak menangis karena sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Aku menemukan raut wajah Naruto yang juga sanggat kehilangan. Bukan hanya diriku. Aku tidak ingin egois.

Aku pun menuruti Naruto untuk bangkit dan pulang bersama.

Sentuhan terakhir ku berikan pada batu nisan Sasuke saat akan pergi.

'Sayonara Sasuke-Kun.. Aishiteru..'

.

.

.

Ruangan ini tidak berubah sejak sebulan lamanya di tinggal oleh sang pemilik-Sasuke. Naruto mengantarkanku ke kediaman Uchiha, karena memang aku sudah pindah ke sini saat menyandang sebagai tunangan Sasuke. Semua kenangan itu di kamar ini.

Aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Naruto hanya menemaniku di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Aku menjelajahi kembali kamar Sasuke. Semua masih sama.

Aku seperti ingin kembali mengenali sosok Uchiha Sasuke, dimulai aku menyentuh setiap perabotan, buku, foto, lukisan, dan pajangan kamar Sasuke. Mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya. Aku membuka satu persatu lemari di meja belajar Sasuke.

Di urutan ke tiga aku menemukan secarik kertas berwarna biru muda yang dilipat rapi. Aku mulai membuka surat itu.

Mataku serasa akan copot ketika membacanya. Hati ini kembali perih dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis lagi.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**Saat** **kamu** **menemukan** **surat** **ini** **mungkin** **aku** **akan** **berada** **jauh** **di** **atas** **sana** **dan** **hanya** **bisa** **mengawasimu.**_

_**Cinta** **ini** **membuatku** **egois.** **Aku** **sadar** **penyakit** **ini** **ada** **dan** **menemaniku,** **namun** **cintaku** **padamu** **mengalahkan**_ **semua _rasa sakit_**_ **yang** **diberikan** **oleh** **penyakit** **ini.**_

_**Aku** **hanya** **ingin** **mencintaimu** **terus** **selamanya,** **meski** **kamu** **tidak** **membalas,** **namun** **takdir**_ **berkata _lain. Kamu menyambut diriku dan_** _**membuat** **diriku** **semakin** **egois** **akan** **cinta** **ini.**_

**_Aku_ _takut kamu pergi, namun aku percaya cintamu juga egois_** _**kepadaku** **dan** **membuat** **aku** **semakin** **takut** **melukaimu** **dengan** **keadaanku.**_

_**Aku** **sadar cinta Naruto**_ **_juga_ _sama_ _besar_ _nya_ _sepertiku_ _kepadamu,_ _namun_ _aku_ percaya _si_ _bodoh_** _**itu tidak akan** **merebutmu dariku. Jika**_ **_sudah_ _begini_ _aku_ _hanya_ _bisa_ _tertawa_ _bodoh._**

_**Kita** **yang** **tumbuh** **bersama** **dan** **akhirnya** **aku** **dan** **Naruto** **jatuh cinta pada** **wanita** **yang** **sama,** **namun** **nasib** **buruk** **menghampiriku. Aku hanya** **diberikan** **sedikit** **kesempatan** **untuk** **sangat** **mencintaimu dan akhirnya** **harus** **pergi** **terlebih** **dahulu.** **Mungkin ini** **saatnya** **aku** **memberikan** **Naruto** **kesempatan.**_

_**Apakah** **ini** **hukuman?**_

_**Namun** **aku** **tidak** **menyesal** **dan** **tidak** **akan** **meminta maaf** **jika saat** itu **tiba,** **karena** **aku** **akan** **bahagia**_ **jika** _**melihatmu bahagia.**_

_**Hinata..**_

_**Bahagialah** **dengan** **Naruto.** **Bawalah** **cintamu** **kepada** **Naruto.**_

_**Mungkin** **kehidupan** **ini** **kita** **tidak** **bersatu,** **namun** **di** **kehidupan** **mendatang** **aku** **yakin,** **kita** **akan** **bersatu** **kembali** **dan** **selamanya.**_

_**Aishiteru**_ ..

**_U. Sasuke._**

Aku seperti di pukul palu berkekuatan 10ribu pon. Kakiku lemas seketika.

Naruto segera menghampiriku dan memelukku.

Ada sedikit kenyamanan dari pelukan Naruto.

Aku terus menangis di dada Naruto, tanpa takut hal itu membasahi baju hitamnya.

Naruto terus mengusap kepalaku. Aku masih bersyukur memiliki Naruto.

'Maaf Sasuke, mungkin aku akan membawa cintaku kepada Naruto juga. Inikah yang kamu inginkan? Dan tunggulah aku disana.'

Hinata mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Naruto.

.

.

.

3 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kepergianmu. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai bangkit dan tidak lagi menangis untukmu. Aku dan Naruto akan segera menikah.

Aku mencintai Naruto karena semua usaha dan semangat Naruto. Aku perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukan yang dibuat olehmu.

Kali ini berikan doamu untuk kebahagiaan kami, Sasuke.

Aku hanya berharap cinta ini adalah yang terakhir. Karena hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Pernikahanku cukup meriah dengan Fugaku-Tousan dan Mikoto-Kaasan sebagai wali ku dan Naruto.

Senyum bahagia jelas terpancar dari semua orang yang hadir, termasuk aku dan Naruto. Tentu aku bahagia dan juga karena aku mencintai Naruto. Hari ini aku telah resmi berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Hinata. Naruto memberiku kecupan singkat di bibir. Meski bukan pertama kali, namun tetap membuatku berdebar dan mampu membuat wajahku memerah. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan memberi cinta baru dalam hidupku. Semoga ini yang terakhir.

'Arigatou Sasuke..'

.

.

.

Jujur pas buat fict ini aku tiba-tiba nangis sendiri. Padahal kayanya biasa aja.. Tapi mungkin aku pake efek musik 'Yiruma-Love Me' jadinya timbul sensasi sedih kali ya..

Hahaha..

Akhir kata ini Fict pertama pairing NaruHina..

Fict ini berlatar Hinata all.. Jadi macam diary kali ya.. Semoga di mengerti

Maaf kalau kacau balau begini..

Hahahahaha.. XD

Arigatou minna ^^/

Mind RnR ? XD


End file.
